Mr. Hyde
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Mr. Hyde / Santa Claus (Nov/Dec 84-04) / Valentino (Jan/Feb 85-04) / Halloween (Oct 81-04) Real Name: Dan Lee Hyde Jr. Birthday: October 14, 1959 Hometown: Horn Lake, MS Marital Status: Married Alignment: Heel Height: 6'5" Weight: 288 Theme Music: "I Am Santa Claus" by Bob Rivers (Santa 93-04); "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" (Santa 79-93); "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi (Valentino); "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf (Hyde); chainsaw sounds (Halloween) Debut: September 2, 1979 Debut Opp: Terry Thorson Last Match: January 31, 2005 Last Opp: Style: Technician Finishing Move: Hyde & Seek (jumping neck snap); Lump of Coal (double underhook DDT); Heartbreaker (swinging neckbreaker) Favorite Moves: Weapon: cowbell (Hyde); loaded stocking (Santa); chain (Halloween/Valentino) Notable Feuds: A.J. Adams, 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris Image: Terry Gordy Personal History Daniel Hyde Jr. was born on October 14, 1959, to Dan and Monica (Tomlinson) Hyde Sr. in Horn Lake, MS. He is Dr. Jackyl's younger brother. Dan was an orthopedic doctor at St. Francis Hospital in Memphis. Monica was an American History teacher at Horn Lake High School. He graduated from Horn Lake High School in 1978. He began studying Accounting at the University of Mississippi. He graduated in 1982 with his Bachelor's and 1984 with his MBA. He opened his own office as a CPA in Hernando. He married Conchita Gonzales, his office assistant, on August 11, 1985, in the Horn Lake Missionary Baptist Church. His son, Dominic (Twilight), was born on March 29, 1987. Beginning on September 2, 1979, Dan started a terrific run through the competition in the MVW. He won his first fifty-three singles matches until June 5, 1980, when A.J. Adams pinned him. This match ignited a feud between the wrestlers until A.J. ended it with his surprise entrance as Dan's tag team partner. The duo dominated the tag team division until A.J. took a contract with Maple Leaf Wrestling in September 1984. When A.J. returned from Toronto, the feud resumed until A.J. retired from the ring in 1999. Dan wrestled for almost five more years after A.J.'s retirement. In 2002, he tried to better his fifty-three match winning streak, but fell slightly short. He retired from the ring on January 31, 2005, after a Loser Leaves MVW Match against his son Twilight. As of February 2011, Dan was still enjoying life in the outdoors with his wife, son and grandchildren. He plans on waiting another eighteen years before retirement. He has a successful accounting firm that specializes in clergy tax preparation. Title History Title # Won From Lost To MVW Six-Man Tag Team Titles (w/ Mississippi's Most Wanted) 1 'Disco' Dominic Donovan & Ghetto Gang (January 6, 1980) 'Disco' Dominic Donovan & Ghetto Gang (July 10, 1980) Mississippi State Heavyweight Title 1 Bobo Brazil (December 2, 1979) A.J. Adams (June 5, 1980) Arkansas State Heavyweight Title 1 Arkansas Cage Match (January 18, 1980) Terry Thorson (July 18, 1980) MVW Heavyweight Title 1 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (August 7, 1980) Mr. Mississippi (October 31, 1980) Tennessee State Tag Team Titles (w/ A.J. Adams) 1 Canby Twins (September 6, 1980) Norsemen (October 31, 1980) Mississippi State Tag Team Titles (w/ A.J. Adams) 1 Ghetto Gang (October 2, 1980) Sensational Excellence (October 23, 1980]]) MVW Tag Team Titles (w/ A.J. Adams) 1 Norsemen (October 31, 1980) Norsemen (January 30, 1981) MVW Heavyweight Title 2 Mr. Mississippi (December 25, 1980) 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (February 1, 1981) Mississippi State Heavyweight Title 2 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (February 1, 1981) Executioner (March 12, 1981) MVW Tag Team Titles 2 Norsemen (February 28, 1981) Tennessee State Heavyweight Title 1 Jason James (May 2, 1981) Mark Bradley (August 2, 1981 Somerville) Category:Heels Category:Wrestlers Category:Ole Miss Category:Missionary Baptists